


An Honest Mistake

by Danni221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnant Molly, because canon got it wrong, sherlolly goodness, warston goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni221B/pseuds/Danni221B
Summary: It was an honest (if not drunken) mistake.Of course Sherlock has never been the forgiving type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've rated this Teen as I'm paranoid, it covers past abuse so a little bit of angst with a feel good ending so all your Sherlolly needs. Reviews and kudos are like cookies all wanted and needed....Danni

It was the sound of something hitting the front door downstairs that woke Sherlock, his eyes snapping open and he lifted his head from the pillow slowly making sure not to wake his companion. There was another thud and scrape of a key trying for the lock but missing that lead Sherlock to his first deduction, drunk barely able to stand. Carefully he disentangled himself from the petite body in the bed next to him making sure not to jostle her too much when he slipped his arm out from under her body. He then crept out the bedroom making sure to close the door again silently just as there was mock whispering and giggling heard entering the building.

 

The consulting detective narrowed his eyes when he recognised the owners of the voices that were stumbling up the stairs. The only thought that crossed his mind as he found them on the small midway landing snogging shamelessly like teenagers was 'I'll bloody kill him!'

 

“John would you like to explain what you're doing here?” Sherlock snapped as he walked down a few of the steps. John pulled away from his wife who was about as far gone as her husband was before he grinned at his ex-flatmate.

 

“Honey I'm home” he sing-songed loudly making Sherlock growl.

 

“Will you shut up it's 3 in the morning” he snapped before grabbing the doctor by the arm and pulled the two of them up the rest of the stairs as the Watson’s were tangled in each other's arms.

 

“H-hey” he protested as Sherlock pushed them both onto the sofa in the living room and towered over them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock demanded again his piercing blue eyes burning holes in the tops of their heads.

 

“Party finished” Mary said simply smiling up at a glowering Sherlock “came home.”

 

For a second all the tall man could do was blink at them repeatedly before finally saying “Mary if you haven't noticed....John doesn't live here any more and you have never lived here!”

 

John's brow furrowed in confusion before realisation dawned on his face and he giggled “oh yeah.” He looked at Mary who was smiling sloppily at her husband “we don't live here any more.”

 

Sherlock growled again but before he could snarl insults at them “Sherlock what's going on?”

 

“Molly!” Mary yelled loudly stumbling away from the sofa and weaving dangerously around the furniture towards the small woman standing in the doorway. She flung her arms around her friend making Sherlock stiffen in fear before marching towards them trying to pry them apart.

 

“Sherlock it's all right” Molly said as a panicked Sherlock tried to break Mary's tight hold on his partner the blonde sticking her tongue out as he failed to pull her free.

 

“You're balance is questionably enough Molly you don't need a highly inebriated person hanging of you to help test its strength.”

 

“I'm pregnant Sherlock not suffering a vertigo problem” she sighed managing to pry herself away from Mary. Sherlock frogmarched the drunken fool back to her husband who had dosed off on the sofa but woke quickly when the weight of his wife fell on him.

 

Molly rubbed her large stomach as Sherlock came to stand beside her making sure to inspect her from every angle “are you all right?”

 

The pathologist shook her head in exasperation before all but waddling to his leather chair and collapsing into it. There was a tense silence as Sherlock waited not very patiently for answer so with a sigh Molly spoke before he could ask again “I'm fine Sherlock.”

 

The consulting detective nodded curtly before turning back to tower over the drunken pair “now that we've established that you no longer live here not before crashing about my flat and waking my pregnant partner -” Molly rolled her eyes “- can you now please push off?”

 

John nodded trying to look serious but failing miserably with Mary giggling next to him while she kissed and bit his earlobe suggestively. He was still fumbling about in his pockets but his hands came out empty “Um I don't have any cash left.”

 

Sherlock's eye twitched slightly “of course you don't” and he turned to Molly “please tell me you have cash?”

 

“I might do in my purse -” she eyed her bag on the kitchen table “- but it's aaaall the way over there and with me being pregnant and all.”

 

She smiled sweetly at him and he smirked “you pick and choose when that's an issue I’ve noticed.”

 

As he walked to the kitchen Mary made a noise as thought cooing at a baby “aren't they cute.”

 

“Cute?!” Sherlock yelled in horror but Molly laughed along with her friends as he returned thrusting the bag into his giggling pathologist's arms. He hovered over her as pulled out her purse and searched through it only to pull out a £5 note.

 

“Sorry” she spoke with an apologetic smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

 

He turned back to glare at an already dozing John, Mary's head rested on his shoulder before he shrugged himself “not our fault they turned up at the wrong door.”

 

“Oh Sherlock just leave them” Molly said “they can just stay tonight.”

 

“Where pray tell? It's not like John's old room is free” he pointed out as Molly remembered that the spare bedroom upstairs where the doctor used to reside was halfway decorated into a nursery.

 

“They look comfy enough on the sofa” she waved at them before trying to hoist herself from Sherlock’s chair. After a moment of struggling she looked up to see Sherlock fighting back laughter “laugh and you can share the sofa with them” she jerked her head in the Watson’s direction before giving up and slumping back into the chair.

 

“I don't understand why you always choice my chair when you know it's awkward for someone of your...girth.”

 

Molly glared up at him “are you going to help or what?”

 

Sherlock chuckled and helped pull Molly to her feet before wrapping his arms around her waist trapping her in his hold “you haven't answered my question.”

 

She frowned at him “what question?”

 

“Why do you sit in my chair all the time” he was smirking knowingly at her in that way that made her go pink and stutter.

 

“Y-you already know the answer” she tried to push away from him and turned her head away.

 

“But I want you to say it” he all but purred bending down to kiss along her jawline.

 

“What and boost your ego more?” Molly continued to wriggle away “no thank you.” She almost made it but Sherlock manoeuvred himself to press his groin to the underside of her stomach.

 

“You really shouldn't wriggle about so much Molly” he hummed as he started to harden against her. “Also you are a living embodiment of my large ego” he emphasised the word 'large' making it roll round his tongue almost sinfully.

 

“Brute” she huffed before giving in and allowing him to suck on her pulse point as his hands wandered down her back to grab her arse.

 

The sound of a slightly half hearted wolf whistle made them freeze and Sherlock turned to glare at grinning John. He pulled back completely from Molly “and just like that the mood is gone.”

 

Molly shook her head half in frustration and half to clear her arousal befuddled brain “well good I need to sleep.” As she walked around her partner though she squeezed him through his long pyjama bottoms making him groan as she exited the living room “night John.”

 

The doctor's glazed eyes followed Molly out the room his head turning sloppily back to look at Sherlock and wiggle his eyebrows. “Shut up John” Sherlock huffed before storming after his pathologist fully intending to finish what he started.

 

“Have fun you two” John shouted as the bedroom door slammed shut and Mary jumped awake next to him.

 

“Ah too loud” she complained before burrowing back against John's neck with a content smile.

 

* * *

 

“Ah good morning!” Sherlock cried grinning down at his friends fully dressed before moving to the living room curtains “I do hope you slept well?” He made a show of peeking through the closed curtains “its a lovely day outside.”

 

“No Sherlock-” John tried to reason but the curtains were flung back to allow the horrible bright light to blind the doctor and his wife.

 

“Well I've asked Mrs Hudson to make you a full English each and Molly helped so...” he moved back in front of his friends his smile still in place but there was a warning in his piercing blue eyes. It said 'you will eat the entire contents of our plates or I’ll make you pay for waking us up in the middle of the night in a more colourful way.'

 

John turned to look at his equally hungover wife who suddenly looked very pale but they both resigned themselves to their punishment heaving themselves of the sofa and moving to the kitchen. The smell alone of eggs, bacon and beans all swimming in their own grease made Mary dry heave before she excused herself to the bathroom. John was not so lucky as Sherlock steered him to a seat “Sherlock this is really unnecessary” Molly said as she placed a loaded plate in front of the army doctor.

 

John looked at his best friend's girlfriend like she was an angel but Sherlock pushed a set of cutlery in his hands. “I think you'll find it is Molly considering we never went back to sleep last night when they crashed into the flat.”

 

Molly grinned “and who's fault was that?”

 

The consulting detective shrugged “well I wouldn't have had the opportunity if they hadn't have woken me.”

 

John looked up at his two friends who were looking at each other with humour and affection which made the doctor smile happily for his best friend. It had taken too long for Sherlock to realise that he cared for Molly Hooper let alone that he was in love with her and though John hated to think about it often he had to take his hat off to Sebastian Moran. After all if he hadn't returned under the guise of his dead boss/boyfriend Jim Moriarty then Sherlock would have faced his doom in exile. But instead he had been spared and when Moran kidnapped Molly for revenge at the woman that helped Sherlock cheat death to say the detective took it hard was an understatement. John had honestly thought that the consulting detective was going to fall to pieces and when he finally found Molly it took himself, Lestrade and three of Mycroft's burly tactical team to stop Sherlock murdering the man.

 

John's gaze now fell on Molly and not for the first time he couldn't believe how close they all came to loosing the bright cheerful pathologist. On finding Molly she was all but locked away in her own head she had been so lost in despair and John didn't want to know what had happened to her not that Sherlock would let anyone near her anyway. She had been a ghost when they found her, pale and gaunt, her hair hacked away leaving her scalp covered in angry cuts and welts from blunt scissors that when failed in cutting hands just pulled the hair free. They had also found her naked but while it was selfish John didn't want to think if anything else had happened to her.

 

It had taken Sherlock almost two years to get Molly back to some form of normality, the whole time letting Molly stay at Baker street but demanding Mycroft keep her flat free and fully paid for in case she wanted her own space. That day had come and lasted all of two minutes before Sherlock had 'asked' her to stay. Now John could not imagine Sherlock begging but he also knew that Sherlock had done a lot more than simply ask his pathologist to stay. Considering himself and Mary had went round later that day to help Molly move only to find them curled up in Sherlock’s leather chair Molly's face blotchy from crying and Sherlock looking strained but ridiculously happy.

 

'So yeah' thought John 'it's been a long time coming but his friend's deserve happiness after everything they've been though.' He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he also remembered a very sore Greg handing over twenty pounds to a smirking Mary who's expression was something along the lines of “I told you so.” John was grinning at the pair who seemed to have forgotten the doctor was there but Sherlock suddenly looked down at him “what are you grinning about?”

 

John shrugged “nothing important just happy.”

 

The malicious look was back in Sherlock’s eyes as he grinned back at his best friend “well I’m glad your happy John but don't let your breakfast get cold.”

 

Then John looked down at the table and all happiness left his being as he winced at the full plate and hoped his wife won't be too long in the bathroom. 'On seconds thoughts' he thought darkly 'I hope he never finds an interesting case ever again the bloody git!'

 

 


End file.
